


5 times Lucifer breaks into Chloe's house (and 1 time she crashes at his)

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Series: Lucifer prompts [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Post Season 3, There's more to come, also i'm too sleepy to care, also this is not beta read, enjoy this pile of hot garbage, i didn't like season 4 chloe so I fixed it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: Just what the title says. I sell what you think this is.





	5 times Lucifer breaks into Chloe's house (and 1 time she crashes at his)

The first time Lucifer decided that knocking the door was overrated, it was early in their partnership. She came downstairs as she dried her hair with a towel, hearing voices in the living room. She had first thought that Trixie was watching TV, but what she didn’t expect was finding her partner whispering something to her daughter. Heads close, like they were sharing a secret, even if Trixie’s voice made it impossible to conceal what they were talking about.

“She’ll love it!”

Lucifer jumped and looked around, his eyes widening when he saw her there, frowning at the end of the stairs.

“Hello, Detective! I was, uh, talking with the offspring -”

“He was helping me choose Mandy’s birthday gift!”

Chole arched an eyebrow. “Is that so?” She might, for a moment, let it slide that Lucifer had decided to enter her house without her knowing. 

“Yes! He says that he can tell anyone’s desires, so…” the girl pulled up her phone, Amazon showing on the screen, and a list of ballerina’s shoes options the pair surely had been scrolling through.

Lucifer, sitting besides the little girl, looked ready to bolt out of the window.

Chloe was sure that he had invited himself inside for reasons that had nothing to do with Trixie’s friend’s birthday gift, but watching him fighting her daughter’s arms away from his body was entertainment enough. And punishment enough for him.

* * *

Chloe was crying. She wasn’t happy. 

That day’s case had been hard, and the impending official divorce wasn’t helping her mood at all. Daniel and her had an strained relationship at best now, and this was the inevitable; but making it paper official was humiliating.

And, of course, Lucifer making  _ everything _ about him didn’t make it any easier.

“Detective,” she heard his soft voice behind her. She didn’t even turn around to yell at him for not even knocking the door. “It seems I misbehaved today.”

She snorted, her hands gripping the steaming mug of comfort-zone hot chocolate. “It seems so.”

She didn’t see him flinch.

“I’m sorry,” she heard a soft  _ whoosh  _ and a bouquet of roses was shoved in her face. “Even if I’m not sure what I did wrong, I know that it’s my fault you feel so down and I, uh… I read somewhere that flowers help? Chocolates were mentioned too, but I don’t if you are allergic or anything and, um…” He stops talking when he realized that Chloe is just there, staring at him. “Did I make a mistake again?”

_ This man is impossible, _ she thinks as she shakes her head. Sometimes he is the most mature and hard person she knows and then he doesn’t even know the tiniest social clues. Or that chocolates and roses are usually for another kind of situation.

Only this time she will let his uninvited entrance pass. 

* * *

Next time, she doesn’t know why she is surprised anymore. 

When she received the text about not being able to pick Trixie up, Chloe wanted to panic. It wasn’t Dan’s fault - he was having a hard time with the demotion and even if he had been a horrible father he was actually  _ trying _ to be there for Trixie. This was genuine. 

All of the usual babysitters were unavailable, and Maze was out bounty hunting. Lucifer’s contact glared at her from the phone screen, but she called him anyways, told him to  _ just _ pick the girl up and bring her to the precinct on his way over.

He only did one of those things. 

Chloe found out when Trixie texted her a photo of Lucifer looking fondly at his phone, sitting in front of the child as she did homework, with the words “best babysitter ever!!!!” under it.

The woman did  _ not _ find it adorable. Uh-huh!. Lucifer was being his usual self, ignoring her orders and doing as he pleased - even if, in this case, it was something  _ good _ and cute. Because she wasn’t putting a hand on her chest; or blushing when a few seconds later she received a text from Lucifer telling her that everything was under control. 

She came back to the photo, realizing that Lucifer was, in fact, writing his message in that moment. Even if he looked a bit out of place with his expensive suit and gelled hair in her humble home, his eyes were so warm that Chloe had to stop a moment to order her thoughts before answering back that she knew where he was and that giving Trixie chocolate cake didn’t count as dinner.

* * *

Next time, she would be lying to herself if she said that looking at him, jacket off, sleeves rolled up, making her breakfast one random Saturday morning didn't do  _ things _ to her.

She didn't chastise him for walking in like he owned the place. What was the point? If she hadn't managed to kick some sense into his thick head in the years they had spent together, what would another sarcastic comment do?

"Good morning," she rubbed her eyes, considering how bad her morning breath was and if it was worth making a quick trip to the bathroom.

“Morning, Detective!” he turned around, spatula in hand, with a bright smile. He was wearing her flowery apron, an abomination in awful colours that strange enough looked lovely over his body. “You are just in time! Take a seat, dear.” He gestured towards the kitchen isle.

She does so, but only because there’s a steaming cup of coffee waiting for her. 

“So,” she starts after the first sip. It was perfect. “Not that I’m complaining, but why are you here so early?”

If she hadn’t been his partner for around a year, she wouldn’t have noticed his slight flinch.

“I…,” he flipped an omelette as a distraction. “I couldn’t sleep.”

It was an absurd excuse, but it must be the truth. Lucifer always spoke the truth. When he turned to look at her, she could only see the sad eyes and deep shadows inside of them; a testament of troubled thoughts. She was familiar with those. 

Without asking anything else, Chloe stood up and hugged him from behind as he turned off the stove. He didn’t speak more about what troubled him, but she understood. They were partners, through thick and thin.

“There, there,” she patted his chest, absolutely  _ not _ touching the firm muscle under it.

* * *

Getting home after a perfect date with Marcus was supposed to be a nice finishing touch to her day. You know, a goodbye kiss at her door, dismissing the babysitter and  _ finally _ taking off the heels she had chosen for the night.

What she didn’t expect was opening the door to find Lucifer cuddling with her daughter in front of the TV, watching Wreck it Ralph  _ way _ past Trixie’s bedtime. She suspected something when she heard giggling from the door as she kissed her boyfriend, but it definitely wasn’t seeing her partner there with her daughter. She realized that it had been a long while since she had seen him outside of work. The thought left her with whiplash.

“Why are you here.” Marcus didn’t ask - he demanded.

Lucifer didn’t turn around, but Trixie tensed in his arms. She mumbled something low and ventured a glance at her mother, at the hand still in Marcus’ arm, frowning slightly. She whispered something to Lucifer.

“I know, child,” he sighed, pausing the movie and standing up with the kid in his arms.

“Where’s the babysitter?” Chloe decided to defuse the situation even if she wasn’t happy with it. “Trixie, you should be in bed.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” she looked down, the arm around Lucifer’s neck tensing.

“Baby, you shouldn’t have bothered Lucifer with this. I’m sure he was busy -”

“Not at all, Detective,” he walked towards her and deposited his precious cargo in front of her. “My pleasure.”

“We are here now. You can leave.” Lucifer straightened his back and held Marcus’ glare at his words, like he was trying to intimidate him with his height.

“Next time call me or something. I have told you not to come here unannounced…” whatever she wanted to say next was forgotten when her partner’s dark eyes were fixed on her. For a moment, she saw pure and unadulterated pain in them. But he blinked and smiled softly, making her think she had imagined it.

“I see. My apologies,” he nodded softly at her. “I’ll take my leave now, then.”

As silently as always, he left without saying goodbye.

* * *

When the lift dinged her arrival she was sure this was a bad idea. Who knew what he was doing and where? Waiting here was a bad idea. How stupid of her. She had to talk to him. She had to -

Lucifer wasn't home. Not that she expected him to, they hadn't exactly been on speaking terms lately. With everything that went down with the Sinnerman and Marcus and the tiny little fact that her partner and best friend was the actual  _ Devil,  _ Chloe considered that she needed a few days off being a responsible adult.

She just hoped it wasn’t too late now.

At first she sat down on the couch, waiting patiently for him to come back (because he  _ is  _ coming back, yeah), but soon she got bored and too fidgety. She poured herself a drink, paced around the penthouse, roamed inside his walk-in closet. Who the Hell needed so many clothes?

Apparently, the Devil did.

When she was too drunk to care and light started to come too low from the windows, Chloe changed clothes and tried on a few of his shirts, determining which one was softer and which was prettier with her blond hair. In the end a navy blue shirt won, so she took it with her back to the living room, fetching a bottle of whatever was on her way before crashing on the couch and turning on the TV.

She must have fallen asleep because she didn’t remember watching whale documentaries, but her attention was snatched by something else in the barely lit room.

Someone else.

“Detective?” Lucifer was there in one of his three piece suits, a wild look in his eyes, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. “Can I help you with something?”

Chloe remembers that she came here to tell him something, but she isn’t sober enough to form a coherent phrase out loud. She opts for standing up and walking towards his frozen figure, a big smile on her lips.

“I was waiting for you,” her words came out slurred, but she deemed it a total success for making sense. 

He flinched. “Well, you have me here now,” his eyes darted towards the abandoned clothes and bottles everywhere. “But it seems you started the party without me.”

She laughed even if it wasn’t funny. He was too tense to be funny.

“No. No party,” she shook her head, leaning in and taking a sniff. It wasn’t her fault that he smelled so  _ nice. _ “Needed to see you.”

Lucifer tilted his head. “So you came to check on the monster?”

Any other moment his comment would have angered her. Or how he changed to his other form in her arms, perhaps to frighten her. But she was drunk, tired and fed up with running away. She needed to tell him something, she was determined to get out of his home with her message clear. What was it? She couldn’t remember.

She narrowed her eyes, lifting one hand to touch the red face over her. It was real, of course, but she still couldn’t remember what she wanted to say.

Having forgotten his question, she closed her eyes and leaned further in, letting him hold her up when her legs failed. “Mmm… sleepy.”

“Unbelievable,” Lucifer growled.

“Will you be here tomorrow?” she asked as her consciousness abandoned her. Was he taking her somewhere? She opened her eyes (had she closed them?) when she felt her body sink in soft sheets- his bed. “Stay the night?”

“This is my house, Detective.”

Chloe closed her eyes again. “Damn right.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first is early season 1, when Chloe lived in her mother's house.  
> Second one is late season 1, before Malcom debacle.  
> Third one early season 2.  
> Fourth is after Uriel.  
> Fifth is before Cain loses the mark.


End file.
